


Mummy's Inheritance

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Secret Agent Genius [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Things have mostly returned to normal for Spencer, Q, and James. James is settled into his life of being mostly retired from the field. He still gets to go out sometimes, especially if Spencer needs backup in the way of a jealous lover. Q is running Q-Branch with an iron fist and it's a perfect harmony in there. Spencer is just happy to be home when he can be, safe in the arms of his lovers. Then Aaron and Jack show up on their doorstep begging to stay while Jackson finds them a place to live. Followed by MI5 sticking their nose where Q doesn't want it.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jackson Grimes (OC), Spencer Reid/James Bond/Q
Series: Secret Agent Genius [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/373877
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	Mummy's Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : June 2016  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 12 of Criminal Minds, & Spectre for James Bond  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet
> 
> And here we are at the end, folks. Thanks for sticking with me though this!

James turned to look at Q as he walked toward the front door. They were not expecting anyone, but that didn't mean that one of the Double-Ohs or any Q-Branch member wasn't just dropping by. Or Spencer was back from work early that day, and he was too tired to use his key. Which if he hopped an earlier flight home, James could see that.

What he was not expecting to see was a worn-out Aaron Hotchner with a death grip on his son's shoulder. Aaron was acting twitchy, his eyes darting left and right.

"Okay, inside. Q battle stations." James pulled Aaron inside, and Jack took off running as soon as his father let go of his shoulder. James wasn't sure that he wanted to know. He turned around to watch the boy but kept a hold on the other man. Jack went right for the couch, grabbing Mombi and holding her tightly.

As soon as the door shut, James heard the locks falling into place. It wasn't until the last one fell that Aaron's shoulders dropped, and instead of looking tense, he looked like he had been awake for days and on the run for longer.

"Where's Jackson?" Q asked. The tone was one that James knew well. It was the same tone that Q used when he was sure that he was asking after an agent who was dead.

"Looking for a place for us to live here in London. He's still in Virginia, and he's staying inside of Grimes Tech headquarters. He's not leaving until he has a place and everything is transferred for him to run the company from here."

"I think that we need something to eat," Q said.

"Where's Spence?" Aaron asked.

"On his way home from a mission. How long has it been since you slept?"

"Two, three days?" Aaron said, and it sounded more like a question.

"You've been awake for three nights," Jack said.

"All right. I'll order Thai. You two pick your rooms. There is only a single person who has never made it passed these protections, and after he did, he helped me fix them up. Only Spencer is going to get to us. You two shower. Every bedroom has a bath." Q waved his hand at the stairs.

Jack got up off the couch, with Mombi still in his arms. James was shocked that the cat was allowing it. Though she was attuned to emotions more than Ozma or the boys. James looked at Q, who nodded and slipped an earwig into his ear he was typing at his tablet, and James figured that Q was using the comms network to get a hold of Spencer.

"Hello, Love," Q said once Aaron was up the stairs. Q tossed an earwig at James, and he slipped it in. There was a frequency that Q had set up as their frequency, only their personal wigs could connect.

"Q, what's wrong? That's not a good tone for you."

"Where are you? Once you answer my questions, I will answer every single one of yours."

"Why is the house on lockdown?" Spencer asked next instead of answering Q's question.

"You are in the city?"

"Caught an early flight back by flirting with a lady who bumped me up to first-class when they had a cancellation on the quickest flight. Waiting on the light outside of the airport. Tanner's driving.

"Good. Come back here. We have what might surmount to an international incident in our house."

"Are you two safe?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, us and Aaron and Jack."

"They didn't...I texted Aaron yesterday to ask about something, and he never got back to me. I assumed he was on a case and saw the message and then got distracted. it's happened before."

"Well, young Jack is in cuddling Mombi, and she's allowing it. Jack tells us that his father hasn't slept for three nights when Aaron couldn't remember when the last he slept."

"I'm going to do some digging. Q you stay there and keep the network locked down. I'll shut down my tablet before I get there. Be safe, loves."

"You too," Q said.

James said nothing as the connection shut down. He looked at Q, who had that pinched look on his face. Q was shutting down the network, making it impenetrable. Q could make small windows when needed, but at the moment, it seemed he agreed with Spencer.

It took an hour before the sound of the key in the door alerted them that Spencer was home. James had his gun in hand, just to be safe. Spencer had a pinched look on his face.

Aaron was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands like he had been since food had arrived, and he had eaten. Jack was in bed asleep with all four cats with him. James had hoped one of them would go to Aaron, but no, they felt the boy needed it more. The two new cats, Woozy and Pipt, were more the speed of Jack with their playfulness of being almost not kittens anymore, but Ozma and Mombi were older and liked Aaron usually. 

James wasn't sure about any of it, and he wasn't sure if things were as dire as he thought that they were. 

"Aaron," Spencer said as soon as he was close to him.

Aaron looked up, and James knew that things might be worse than he thought they were. Spencer pushed Aaron to lean against the back of the couch and crawled into his lap, holding Aaron tight. There was no flare of jealousy, no want to push them away. Aaron looked like he was holding onto the only thing in the world that was going to keep him from breaking into a million pieces.

James looked at Q, but Q just shrugged his shoulders.

"Jackson got the paperwork filed, and we are just waiting on the word. We have our passports and temporary cards to allow us here."

"Q, love. Get M on the phone and make sure that Aaron, Jack, and Jackson's citizenship paperwork goes through without an issue. That the American government doesn't try and stop the issue dead in the water. Jackson has held dual for a while due to his work with the company over here. It allowed him a few bonuses."

Q nodded his head while James just looked at Aaron, who had his head buried in Spencer's chest.

"Jackson's safe, right?"

"Yes. His board is pissed off royally as the FBI anti-terror unit maligned his company and his connection with me. Jackson was so pissed I'm shocked he didn't reach orbit. I have all of Jack's latest tests here, and I'm sure I can find a good school for him come the start of the year."

"I'll handle that. I know a few people who can make sure that Jack gets into the best school over here," Q said.

James wanted to ask.

"Do you have the case file?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, Garcia isn't the one to get it, but I trust the guy who did. He did a few illegal things, but he swears that no one will know it's him that did it." Aaron leaned over, his face never leaving Spencer's chest as he dug into the bag that had gone everywhere with him. "I have a few other things in here as well. Insurance to make sure that no one comes after us."

"Tosh on that," Q said.

"What?" Aaron asked, finally lifting his head away.

"You'll stay here until Jackson, and I can find a place that I can outfit just like this one. You won't have to worry about anyone touching you or Jack. M's already working on everything needed to make sure that no one touches you for the threat of MI6 getting involved. I've got you marked as a confidential informant on the run from the FBI, but until I know, more I can't do more than that."

"I was getting ready for work. JJ's car was in the shop, so Will dropped her and Henry off to me. We were going to take the boys to school and then head into work ourselves. Just as I was getting my gun from the safe, the door was kicked in. SWAT had come to take me into custody in front of my kid. They wouldn't tell me what was going on at all. Someone had manipulated the system to get me SWATed, and then more information came out as it went. Someone had kept on paying for a storage unit in my name that Haley and I had used, but I had gotten rid of a few years ago. Having the house meant I didn't need it. Then there were criminals that I had put away giving information that they should not have had. Painting me a violent man with the want to take down the FBI. When it was all said and done, and everything was finished. It was a plan that Peter Lewis had sent into place before he even took on the FBI. It was meant to get him out of prison."

"And the fact that its people who you have put away saying these things is what? Nothing to be bothered about? No one double-checked anything at all? Like if you've actually been the one to go and pay that bill? Put you under surveillance? Actual fucking criminals get more of a pass than upstanding agents who had been doing fucking spectacular work."

"Yeah, the agent who talked to me listed that I hadn't been to see anyone after Lewis attacked me. Well, I was able to prove that it wasn't right. It was in my HR file but not in the file given to the guys in terrorism. So that was looked into. That's where everything started to unravel. Though, of course, Jackson was making hell. Jack was barricaded inside of Grimes Tech and Henry as well. The team was dealing with a case, and so Jackson became a bear. He called in every single favor and threatened a lot of contracts that he had with the government for the ball to get going. Then the prison break happened, and things just went nuts from there. It was the last straw. They wanted me to gear up and take a team to stop the break from happening after being treated worse than scum for nearly two days. I handed my badge and gun to Cruz after I was given them back from being released."

Aaron went on to describe how pissed off he had been about the whole thing. How Jackson was still so livid that the words FBI sent him into a rage that was only calmed by beating the shite out of a heavy bag. James could understand that. He was feeling pretty pissed off himself. He knew that the terror threats were treated with high priority in America but to have something like that happen when it could have been easily figured out with a little more digging and not potentially ruin a good man's career.

Looking at Q, James could see that same anger on his face. James figured that by the time it was all said and done, Aaron was going to be working at MI6. There were a few areas he could do well in. Training agents to do things like American SWAT. Gun training, or if he didn't want to teach, intelligence analysis, some of the things that Spencer dabbled in when he had the time.

The sound of feet on the stairs pulled James' thoughts away from that to see Jack heading toward them. He looked mostly awake, and before he could say a single word, his stomach rumbled. Jack had passed out before food had arrived, passing out while sitting on a bed to get dressed after his shower.

"Dinner?" Jack asked as he looked at the time. It was around dinner time for where they were.

James was only a little hungry, and while Aaron had eaten some food, he hadn't eaten that much. Q had been too busy looking up stuff. There was some Thai left in the fridge but not enough for them, especially for Spencer, who was going to eat like a horse since he was just back from a mission.

"Pasta?" Q asked.

"Yeah. I think that will work. I'll have the store deliver some as I don't have enough noodles on hand, and I'll get the sauce started while we wait. You guys do what you gotta do. Jack wanna help me cut up tomatoes?"

Jack looked at Aaron to get his approval, and when Aaron nodded, Jack rushed forward toward the kitchen. He was excited about it, and James was happy. He had a good setup for Jack cutting tomatoes. It wasn't like they needed to be perfect or anything like it.

The smell of the sauce was filling the house by the time that the delivery from the store was made, and James was glad of that. He was getting hungry, despite eating not too long before. He loved making this sauce, even if Q bitched because it made him hungrier than he ever wanted to be with the smell.

James checked on the other three adults every five or so minutes. Spencer was looking over the file that Aaron had given him like he was trying to read through the papers. Aaron was slumped on the couch, relaxing. James was pretty damned sure that if he allowed himself to relax much more, he would be passed out. Q was working on something on his tablet, and James was pretty sure that the FBI was going to find themselves in a world of trouble. Q was probably going to be closer to a black hat hacker the next time he was in their database than a white one. James wasn't too upset about that.

Dinner passed by quickly, and James barely got Spencer and Q to pull their heads out of work. Aaron finished off his food and fell asleep on the couch. Jack was awake and raring to do anything, so James set him in front of the telly and left him there to watch strange shows that he had never heard of before.

"Bed for everyone," James said when he came out and found that Aaron and Jack were passed out. Spencer hadn't turned a page in the file he was looking at for over a minute.

"Sure," Q said as he stood up. He looked at Jack, who was curled on the couch with a blanket over him and Ozma on his hip. He looked adorable like that.

"I'll carry Jack up," Spencer said as he walked over toward where Jack was asleep. He scooped him up and then went upstairs. He didn't even look back once.

"Jack?" Aaron asked as he shook himself awake.

"Spencer's taken him upstairs. Join him. You two need sleep. I have a list of places in the area that would serve well for Jack as a school. I've got access to the tests that Jack will need to take to place with his age peers so we can work on seeing where he needs to beef up or ignore. You have a meeting with M in the morning. He will come here and talk with you. I've secured myself a few days off, and James was already scheduled to be off to spend it with Spencer after he was gone for so long."

"You are an efficient man, aren't you?"

"Nothing but, Aaron, nothing but. I can't be anything else, or my branch would run me. Tomorrow over breakfast, we can figure out what you need to buy that you weren't able to bring with you. I'll then look into companies to get your things moved over. We have secure areas where they can be stored until you find a house."

"And do you have any ideas?"

"I know that Jackson likes his bigger places. There is a house down the street that might just meet his needs. I've emailed him the specs on it as well as the listing price. I've also made sure that I found a few other listings. I think that I have enough listings to make him happy with his choices. Though he might want a larger place but also a smaller one as well. So I sent those. There is an apartment beside us that is open if you and Jack want to move in there. We are more than happy to keep you here, though, if you want. We have the room, and it's not like all of us aren't workaholics. The cats would be happy to have someone here."

"I'll talk with you in the morning about that. Please tell me you have coffee?" Aaron asked.

"Of course. James will make a pot when he makes my tea. Spencer's been drinking more tea than normal. Will Jack take tea or coffee?"

"Tea, Earl Grey is fine with him. He'll love it made all British like. He likes it when Spencer's visiting, and he makes it with the leaves. He's started to make a pot for himself on the weekends. I'd blame you, but Spencer takes to things well, and I figure that even without you in his life, he would have become attached to tea."

"He does like the flavors." James smiled to himself, the cabinet of tea that they had acquired.

"Thank you for taking us in. For allowing me and Jack to stay here. I know that I'm not exactly what one would call a welcome guest."

"You are never more welcome here. We would never turn you down at all. No matter your previous relationship with Spencer. I don't hate you, and I never could. Yes, you treated Spencer horribly, but that relationship it between the two of you. You have never been anything but kind to us. Kind to everyone that we have seen you with." Q looked up from his paperwork to give Aaron a smile. It was thankfully one of the less feral smiles that Q had. It was meant to reassure Aaron that everything was fine and dandy. It looked like it did because Aaron nodded and headed up toward the stairs. James followed behind until Aaron was in his room.

Spencer came out of the bedroom, dropped a kiss on James' cheek before slipping into Aaron's room. There was the low murmur of a discussion, and then Spencer was coming out smiling.

"What's up?" James asked when Spencer stopped in front of him.

"I told Jack that he was welcome to come into our room if he wanted to sleep with an adult that his father needed a lot of sleep. I was just telling Aaron that."

"He does need three days' worth of sleep, but he's not going to take that."

"No, he's not. I'll take him into work tomorrow afternoon and take him to the range. He talks better there sometimes. I'd hate for Prentiss to snatch him up. Though he might just be a man of leisure with Jackson supporting him. He has more than enough of his own money to never have to work if he wanted. He doesn't. So I'm sure that he'll find a job of some kind. He might even go to school to figure out how to be a lawyer over here."

"We will just have to seduce him to our place then if you want to keep an eye on him."

Spencer hummed and leaned in for a kiss. He looked tired as hell. The mission had been a little more interesting for Spencer on the mental front but also demanding on the physical front. He jerked back from the kiss and tried to cover a yawn with his hand.

"Go to bed. Q and I will be right up." James turned Spencer to face the bedroom door and lightly shoved at him. Spencer laughed but walked toward the door like James wanted. James watched him as his stripped and slipped on sleeping pants and one of James' shirts before getting into bed. He had his phone in hand playing some kind of game while his body started to relax. When he was relaxed enough, he would roll over and slip into sleep.

"It's a good thing that we rarely work with the FBI. You know that every single Double-Oh is going to be pissed on our behalf. They would probably make the FBI's job worse if they worked a mission together. You might want to warn Felix that shit might hit the fan." Q was on the couch with his tablet lying on the cushion beside him.

"I agree. Spencer told Jack to slip into our bed if he..." Jame stopped as the sound of a door creeping open happened, and then light steps from the area where Jack's room was toward where the master bedroom was. "Never mind."

Q snorted and pulled James to where he was straddling his lap. "So, we need to sleep with clothes on?"

"Well, I think we will need to change in the bathroom, actually." James laughed as Q shoved him away.

"What exactly does the young Miss Brooks do?" James asked a short time later. Q was on the couch, stretched out with the tablet still in hand, typing away at it.

Q stopped and laid the tablet down on his chest. "I forgot about her. Her father isn't doing the greatest mentally. Moving one would mean moving the other as well. I'll look into what she does and see about having her relocated. Whatever time Jack has left with him would be good."

"Yes. I can go and escort them both over if needed. A private flight would be best, I would say. I'm sure that Jackson will offer up his private Jet. The household items would take longer, but I'm sure we can work something out."

"I seem to remember Spencer saying that the father had been finally put into a home of some kind after he had wandered away another time. He was getting violent with the person trying to talk to him. I'll confirm that before we do anything. It won't be hard." Q sat up and shut down the tablet before laying it on the coffee table. "Let's go to bed. This mess is just starting."

* * *

Spencer looked at the text on his phone and laughed. It was from Jack. The boy now had a cell phone, having been added to Jackson's plan now that they were in London fully. Jackson had been a beast in getting all of his things moved to London, but Jessica's and Aaron and Jack's. Roy would be moving over at the end of the month when the care facility that had been found that Jessica liked would have room for him.

The FBI was still dealing with the fallout of what had happened with Aaron. The plot had been a little bigger than everyone thought, and it seemed that it went down to discrediting the way that the BAU was run at the moment. Yes, the BAU did a few things that stretched the limit of what was allowed, but it had always been that way. The people that the BAU hunted took some skill to deal with, and that skill was not always something that the FBI took pride in. It was a cluster fuck and a half. Spencer was pretty damned sure that the Director of the FBI had been the one to call Aaron the night before and talk to him.

Spencer had left Aaron alone for that.

Aaron and Jack were still staying with them, with the addition of Jackson. The house that Jackson liked needed to be gutted and retrofitted with a mashup of Jackson's security as well as Q's, so instead of staying in a hotel, which Jackson had offered, they were staying in the house.

There was a small commotion inside of Q-Branch, and it drew Spencer away from his text that he was getting ready to send back to Jack. Spencer saw the head of Q standing at his station while M and someone else was talking behind him. The staffers were all gathered around, looking like they were working, but they were not.

Spencer pushed open the doors and listened to the man with M drone on about something that he didn't understand at all.

"Doctor Reid," M said as Spencer got closer to them. He appeared at M's side that the other man was not on.

Spencer recognized the other man now. Mycroft Holmes. Spencer knew that Q hated the man and barely tolerated him inside of MI6 on a good day, but to have him in Q's den, that was something that wasn't going to go over well at all.

"Ah, you are Doctor Reid?" Holmes asked.

"It's a pleasure, Mister Holmes." Spencer gave Holmes a little nod, and then he walked right over to where Q was. From that angle, he could see James sitting in a chair off to the side, his eyes on Holmes. James was watching him like he was a threat. That probably had to do with the way that Q was a ball of tension.

"Quartermaster, you are going to do as I ask." Holmes' tone was one that normally would cow anyone, but all that it did was make Q frown in displeasure.

There was something about Holmes that Spencer couldn't put his finger on at the moment. The way that he spoke reminded Spencer of someone. But not someone that he had met, someone he had watched on video.

"Q," M said.

"Actually, I am not," Q said. He typed a few last things and then turned around to face Holmes.

Spencer put his hand in his pocket, but it was close enough that he would be able to grab his gun if needed. It was under his jacket. James moved much the same way, and that meant Holmes was a threat.

"Quartermaster," Holmes threatened.

"It's not my fault that your division is leaking information like a sieve. I will not allow my technology to enter that place unless I do a full overhaul. I won't have someone piggybacking the server there to learn how to get into mine because you are unwilling to do a damned thing about the mole that's in there."

"How do you know that I have a mole?"

"It's fucking obvious that's how."

"You-"

"I refuse to be cowed by you any longer. Get your ass out of MI6 and never set foot here again."

Spencer looked at M, who had backed away. There was something there that had M scared. He was looking at Q like he was shocked that he was alive. Spencer looked at James was looking at Q like he wasn't sure that he knew their lover anymore. There was something big that Spencer was missing. It was connected to who Holmes reminded Spencer of.

"You sit in your fucking tower and only worry about the things that you give a shit about. Well, guess what, that never worked before, and it won't work now. Get the fuck out of MI6."

Holmes looked speechless. Spencer was pretty sure that he understood what Spencer was not.

"No," Holmes said, but it wasn't in response to what Q had said. It was in response to what Holmes had learned. "Impossible."

"Not nearly. I worked my ass off to earn this place, and it's the only thing that I wanted out of Mummy's inheritance. Leave now, and I'll make sure that your mole is found, and then I might do what you want."

"Mummy?" a few people whispered behind Spencer.

What Spencer knew of Q was that he was an orphan, he had lived on the streets instead of in a home or with other people. He had worked hard to get where he was. Q didn't talk about his life before being an orphan. Hell, Spencer had never asked because he could understand not wanting to talk about the happy family he no longer had though it seemed that Spencer was wrong on that.

"Quintavius?" Holmes asked.

That was where it all fell into place for Spencer. He had researched Mycroft Holmes and, to a smaller extent, Sherlock Holmes. There was a third one, Quintavius, that had gone missing and then presumed dead when he was a child. There had never been a hint of the young man being alive any further than three months after he had disappeared. No ransom, nothing. Their father had been the front of that with the mother in seclusion the news had said. Spencer had always meant to look into Mrs. Holmes but had never actually done it.

"Dear God," M said.

Spencer looked at M, who was looking between James and Q. The last piece slotted in there. Holmes reminded Spencer of the former M. Olivia Mansfield. Who had married but never took her husband's name, and now Spencer understood why. M had been the mother to the three Holmes children.

Mansfield had sat across from her son and never knew that it was him. Or at least it seemed that she never knew.

"Why don't we move this elsewhere?" Tanner asked.

Spencer looked at him to see that he didn't seem shocked at all. Q nodded his head and walked over to James. Spencer knew that they needed this moment. James had been close to Mansfield and to find out like this that Q was her son. Estranged son but biologically hers had to be a shock. Spencer wasn't there for that part. He only heard the rumors of how Q had helped James through his grief for the woman he looked up to. Who he had tried to save. Spencer wasn't even sure that Q mourned her.

There was something there, always something in the back of his mind that told him that Q was messed up. James was messed up, that was for sure. Spencer wasn't exactly the highlight of perfect mental health. No one who worked as a Double-Oh really was.

What the hell had happened to make Q leave his family? What had made Q decide that living on the streets was the best way to live his life. Q was pragmatic now, but he also held a grudge to the ends of the earth. Had he been that way since he was a child?

Spencer remembered the report that was given to the local cops. It had been filed as a runaway case after a visit to the hospital for young Quintavius. His arm was broken after a tussle with his middle brother. It had been filed that way with the hospital as well. A normal, everyday child's injury that the hospital saw a lot of. It was what the father said, and both of the older brothers. The youngest had been quiet, in pain, the report had said when talking to the doctor who had set his arm and cast it.

"Doctor Reid?" M called out.

"Why is he coming with us? Why is 007?" Holmes asked.

"That's none of your business," James said.

Holmes looked shocked to be talked back to like that.

Spencer knew that it was an open secret about their relationship. Still, Spencer had never really learned exactly how much M put in reports to those above him about the relationship.

The trip was silent, M and Holmes taking the elevator to the floor where M's office was while Spencer, James, Q, and Tanner all took the stairs. Holmes was ensconced in a chair when they made it into the office.

"You were not that shocked, Tanner," M said as soon as Spencer shut the door.

Q took a seat in the chair that was off to the side, where M met with people for much more informal meetings. James was beside him. Tanner stayed back with Spencer at the door.

"I worked with M much longer and closer than others. While Q was good, there were a few mannerisms that he was unable to hide that matched hers, even right after he was hired here. There were also a few unguarded moments right before Silva and all of that where he looked at her with utter disdain. That was when I started to watch him closer. Then the mannerisms popped out to me. When it was all said and done, I knew exactly who he was, and it seemed that M didn't. She was dead and gone, and there was no reason to drag it out. That he was related to the Holmes' was something that I didn't know until today. Though really I should have. Mister Holmes here sticks his nose into everything but never did here until after M's death."

"Q?" M asked.

"What would you like for me to explain, Mallory?" Q asked. The tone was hard but not disrespectful.

"Your paperwork that doesn't list any of this."

"I took a new name after I left home. I took it legally and then erased all trace of who I used to be. DNA wasn't a thing back thing, and my prints had never been taken."

"You wiped them down from everything in your room, and the cleaning staff did such a good job keeping the place clean we couldn't find a print in the house to give to the cops." Holmes looked pissed.

Q just shrugged. "Not my fault."

"Why did you leave home?" M asked.

"Why don't you ask that of my dear, loving brother." That tone was dripping with sarcasm and acid.

Spencer wanted to walk over and settle in Q's lap, and it seemed that James had the same urge as he twitched but didn't follow through. Q looked at Spencer with a raised eyebrow. Spencer nodded his head and walked over to sit on Q's lap. The look that Holmes gave the two of them was a shock.

"I thought the rumor was that Bond and you were fucking?" Holmes asked as he looked at Q.

"We are fucking, but we also fuck Spencer. We all three fuck. A lot. Over every single surface in the house that we three live in." The words were used for maximum pissing off Holmes, Spencer could tell that easily. 

"And sometimes Q's office or Spencer's. Even mine on occasion," James said. 

Spencer kept his laugh in because that was James' way of being insolent. There was no reason for all three of them to be insolent at this point. If Holmes thought that he was the level headed one, it could make for an interesting plea. Spencer tipped his head back to look at James, and the man leaned over and kissed him. 

"My question, Mycroft," M said. 

Holmes looked at M with a glare on his face. It wasn't nearly as scary as Q's glare. 

"Sherlock was experimenting, and Quintavius was injured."

"Injured?" Tanner asked. He leaned forward and gave Holmes a severe look. "The report said that his arm was broken in three places. You were the one to take him to A&E. So why was he there at all?"

"Sherlock wanted to know what the effects of pain were on someone to know what they looked like when trying to hide it. I chose to punch him in the face with my other hand, grab an umbrella, and beat him until one of the house staff found me beating him. Mycroft was called to take care of me as Mummy was working, and Father was out of town for his work. When I got back, nothing was done about Sherlock, and he was allowed to be alone with me. Sherlock wanted to know if another serious injury would make me forget about the pain of my already broken arm. So I locked myself in my room. I made plans for weeks. I had it all down, including how to get into Father's safe where he kept more than enough money for me. I cut off my cast long before it was time to take it off as it would be seen as something that would make me an easy target. Then I just left one night. I stormed out at dinner, throwing a fit of epic proportions so that no one would bother me until the next morning, but by that point, I was already long gone. I saw people looking for me, coppers, and such, but no one ever got close enough to find me. I dyed my hair blond for the first few years and then let it go natural as soon as puberty hit, and I changed enough in looks that I could walk by cops without them even glancing at me a second time."

"What about your education?" M asked.

"I self-taught for a few years stealing books from bags of rich kids at some of the schools. Then I paid for a homeless woman to become my mother, and she got me enrolled. I won a scholarship to a very prestigious school and went there for my last few years before college. By then, I had an airtight new identity after getting some things done for a local mob boss. He got me what I needed, and then six weeks later, he was handed over to the cops with an airtight case done for them."

"There were seven cases like that, and the Met tried to find out who they were but was never able to do that."

"I got favors from each one and then toppled them. They never suspected a kid being the author of their downfall. The last was the one who rented and paid for a flat for me to stay in while at college in cash so that it couldn't be traced back to them, and it was under my name." 

"That's where that money went," Mycroft said.

"Yes. Then a week later, his businesses were being raided by the London police and Interpol. It was always so easy to move pieces around the board the way that I wanted."

Tanner looked at M with a raised eyebrow. 

Spencer laughed a little and pressed a kiss to Q's cheek. It was soft and gentle. Spencer looked at James, who had a strange look on his face. Spencer figured that it had to do with Q seeming to act exactly Mansfield at that moment, and it was confusing the hell out of James. 

"You are right Tanner, how in the hell could anyone miss it," M said.

"That's exactly the kind of thing that made me really see it. The lengths he would go for the Double-Ohs. The way that he would turn on those who he used but were not good people."

"Kasin in Africa. He used them to get 006 out of trouble and then turned around, hacked, and stole all of their money after they had agreed to a deal where they needed to pay that money for arms. They were destroyed by that group, and then that group was found with all of the arms."

"It's dominoes at it's finest," Q said. 

Holmes just looked at Q with the strangest look on his face. 

"I've heard that Sherlock is now a high functioning sociopath. Not doing those kinds of experiments anymore?" Q asked. 

"No. He's got a minder."

"Yes, John Watson. I looked him up as soon as I realized that he was having Watson move in with him. It was quite interesting to read his history. He's a good shot as well, given saving Sherlock's life that night."

"How do you know that?"

"Easily, I read the report given, and then I went to look at cameras. I am flagged whenever Sherlock is flagged on things. Though it was quite a bit late to deal with a few people. I kept my nose out enough to make sure that no one came after me. Could you see it? Someone realizing who I am and what I can do? Then taking me because they think that the two of you would give a shite about me?" Q moved a little, making Spencer sit up in his lap as he went from relaxed to at attention in the seat. "I have a job that I need to be doing. 006 is out in the field, and the rest runs on getting into the facility that he's going to blow up was not easy, and I want to be on hand for it."

"Of course, Q," M said. He waved his hand toward the door.

Spencer started to get up, but Q held him with an arm around his waist. He pressed his lips to Spencer's ear and started to talk.

"Stay and make sure that Mycroft leaves MI6 and doesn't come back. I'm trusting you and James to make that happen." 

"Of course," Spencer said. He turned his head enough to where they could kiss. 

James kissed Q when he stood up, and then Q was leaving with Tanner trailing behind him. Spencer would make sure that Q had no one bother him. The gossip was bound to spread very quickly. 

"What can I do for you two?" M asked. He was smirking, so Spencer was pretty sure that M knew exactly why they were still there.

"Negotiations about Holmes never setting foot inside of MI6 again," Spencer said. 

Mycroft sputtered.

"I know that not much is known about me, Mister Holmes, but don't mistake what I am for not being afraid of me. I put a bullet in the brain of a man because he was threatening to kill a man I respected, and there was no other option. It was a bullet in the brain or the death of people. If I hadn't made that shot, the bullet would have resulted in a death spasm, and his finger was on the trigger of a killing machine. I killed another man in cold blood because Q told me to. It didn't stop the aftermath of the horribleness that the man had planned for my friend, though, and now, because of that, my friend is here in London picking up the pieces of his life after giving all of his life to the FBI. I would kill for that man even though he broke my heart. I loved him, and he was my whole world. My love for him is nothing compared to what I feel for Q. So go ahead and tell me that you won't do it."

"I've watched him kill many people when we have eyes on him in the field."

"Doctor Reid isn't field rated," Holmes said with an air of divisiveness. 

"You are correct that Doctor Reid isn't, but Agent 00X is." 

Spencer couldn't see James but knew that tone of voice and the smirk that had to be on his face with that. Mycroft looked at Spencer with barely disguised shock. 

"Q collects dangerous things," M said. 

"I see this. I guess I should not be shocked given Sherlock's doctor, who is not all he seemed, and Mummy's choice of career. She kept it mostly from us, but her countenance wasn't. None of us went into anything that a normal person would want. I'll talk with a few people and choose a good liaison to work in my place when visits are needed. Please discuss with Q about his identity and coming out of the closet as it were."

"That will be his decision. I will not force him to do it, nor will I make my own opinion on it known."

"What is your opinion?"

"There are a few who knew exactly who Quin was. I remember seeing him tagging along with her at a few things that were low key when the threats were happening. There are those who would think that they can run him over by mentioning his mother. Olivia was someone that I would never want to cross, and I had to because it was my job, but I would never do it on a personal level. I would like to think that Q would be magnanimous, but we both know that it's not in him. He would burn this place to the ground before he left and piss on the ashes if anyone tried to take it from him. He doesn't share his toys well at all."

"How does he share his two Double-Oh lovers with those that they must seduce for the job?"

"That's a different matter. He chooses to allow his toys to be played with. I'm sure that it's something that you will regret knowing, but he loves hearing his men fuck others. It's how this whole thing started. They both wanted Reid and Bond ended up needing him for a mission. Q listened to them having sex, and when I listened to it afterward to make sure that no lines were crossed, I realized that neither Bond and Q had noticed. They were already too deep into a relationship with Reid to ever let him go. It caused a few issues, but nothing that we couldn't weather here."

"Quin knows how to get a hold of me, and I'll keep mum about it with Sherlock until such a time that I am allowed. Sherlock would just as soon break in here. Sherlock grew into his wanting of family. He hated Quin for many years, he was the baby, but Sherlock hated him for it. A typical middle child with issues of too much brain and not enough empathy. I thought that Quin was a baby about it. He left behind a journal."

"A journal?"

"Yes. One of the maids found it and hid it until I could look at it. The broken arm was just one of many things that Sherlock had done to him that had been pushed off as him being the baby and hating that anyone was getting attention. I regret that he felt the need to run away, but I mourned him a long time ago. Knowing that he didn't die and, in fact, hid his death from everyone pains me. Especially the lengths that he went to make sure that no one found him. No matter the child, they should never feel that."

"Sorry, but you do realize that we are still here, yes?" James asked.

Holmes looked at Spencer and James in shock, but M just laughed. 

"Emotional blackmail gets you nowhere with me, Mister Holmes. I'll pass along your regards and a reminder that Q is rarely ever not listening in here unless M starts up the counter tech, and I didn't see him press the button."

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot about it."

Spencer laughed at the look on M's face that said he was anything but sorry about it. James walked around the chair and held out his arm. Spencer pulled himself out of the chair and then nodded at M before glaring at Holmes. Spencer let James pull him out of the room. 

"We are taking the day!" James yelled out as the door shut. 

Q wasn't in Q-Branch when they got there. R pointed at the office where it was in lockdown mode. Q only did that when he was leaving. 

"Home?" James asked.

R nodded.

"Then let's go and take care of him." 

* * *

Q heard the doors opening on the house, but he ignored them. He checked the lock on his workroom and found it shut up. Aaron and Jack had not been home when he had got home, which had been good. Q wasn't happy with anything at the moment. He hated that he had gotten as worked up as he had. Life had been good. He hated that his brothers would now be in his life, and he was more than happy without them. He had ignored them at the funeral. He had barely even looked at Sherlock. 

The checks that he did on their lives were mainly to see if Sherlock had overdosed, and therefore Q didn't have to worry about him anymore. The love that Q used to have for his family was long gone. It had left when he had been left with Sherlock time and time again, even after he had gone to mother and father about everything. He had been labeled a whiner and someone who needed to grow up. 

Time passed, and there was no knock at the door. Q was glad, and he let himself relax down into his mind as he worked. He lost all ability to tell time until the smell of spice-filled even his workroom. He shut down his computer and grabbed his tea mug, and took a drink after he swished it around. The bitterness of the rum stung, but the tea soothed it some. 

Q opened the door and looked around to see that Spencer was settled on the couch with a tablet in his hand, and James was nowhere to be seen. The clang a few seconds later told him that James was in the kitchen.

"Perfect timing. You are just in time. James just came back with the food. Hungry?" Spencer asked without looking up from the tablet.

"Yes. Actually," Q said, surprising even himself. 

Spencer nodded his head, finally setting the tablet down and then looking at Q. He held out a hand, and Q walked over to step close. Spencer took the hand as he stood up and pulled him close. There were no whispered words of love, there was nothing, just as Q wanted it. He didn't need his lovers being soft with him at the moment. Softness wasn't what he wanted. 

"James picked some good food, I think." Spencer released Q and turned to head into the kitchen. There was the smell of spice and sweetness. 

Q followed behind Spencer to see that James had not only ordered food, but he had made drinks. Pale yellow blended drinks that Q knew before even taking a taste of were going to get him smashed. He needed that. He needed to let loose in that way and get fucked six ways from Sunday. James knew him perfectly. 

Grabbing the first drink, Q took a few good swallows before he settled at the counter and looked at the pasta dish that was in front of him. He frowned as the smell didn't match. Then he saw that it was Pad Thai. Shrimp Pad Thai from the place that Q loved. They had to have ordered it and then James went to get it. The place didn't deliver. Q dug in as soon as Spencer sat down. James was filling up another glass with something that didn't come out of a blender, and he handed it to Q. 

"Try it," James said.

Q took a drink. It was tea with alcohol. He just couldn't figure out what was what.

"Bergamot infused vodka. I saw it at a pub in America the last time that I was there. They didn't have this but had like cucumber and such. So I figured I would try a cocktail based on your tea. What do you think?"

"I think I'm in love." 

James laughed. 

Spencer reached out for his glass of piña colada and took a long drink of it. He made a little face and grabbed a pitcher and poured a little more pineapple juice into it. 

James kept Q's frozen drink topped off and ready to go, and Q was pretty sure that he drank more than he ate. He felt drunk as hell by the time that dinner was finished being made. Spencer's cheeks were rosy with the drink, and James was just loose enough that his shoulders slumped. Q knew what was coming next, and while he and James had done this a good bit, it would be Spencer's first time with it. Spencer knew of it and had heard them once before when he had been on a mission. It was different than this. Consent had been given beforehand, and James never did anything that they hadn't done before. 

Q trusted that James would stop Q from doing something that would hurt him. 

"Jackson took Aaron and Jack to a hotel up north for the night," Spencer said as he stood up, draining the last of his piña colada. Q has a glass of his spiked tea, and he carried it with him as he went upstairs. He waited for James to follow him. James stripped him. 

"Where's Spencer?"

"Stoking the fire and turning the air on a little to make sure that the house airs out some. We've already discussed what we want to do to you. Unless you safeword, we are going to keep on going unless I think you are too out of it to give it, or I feel things are off. Spencer's going along with me since he's never been here for this."

"I trust you. You both." 

"Good. Good. Then we can head downstairs. I've got clothes for us already down there. Spencer should be naked or working on that by the time we make it down there."

Q nodded his head, and he drained the last of his drink. James would ply him with a glass of water before they started anything and make sure that they all drank while they fucked in the living room. It was something that Q couldn't escape when James was around for the start of the drinking for Q. If he wasn't, he was plied with it before the end of the night. 

"Grab one of the pills, please," Q asked. 

"Sure." James broke away and slipped into the bathroom and the collection of medications that they had in there. Any raid done on their place would call all three of them junkies. Though thankfully, every single one had a prescription with one of their names on it. It wasn't like they bought them off of the street. Q had made sure that he had what he needed, and everything else was easy to get with a few words here and there from him toward whoever was seeing James or Spencer for their injury. Addiction was an issue, but since most of the pills went off their date before all of them were taken, Q wasn't that worried about any of them. Alcohol and sex were the more likely of the things for them to get addicted to, and sex wasn't one that Q was worried about being addicted to. 

Q grabbed the robe that he liked to wear around the house. He stripped out of his clothes and slipped on the robe. He wanted to make it all easier for them. He had no clue what his lovers had planned, but he felt like he was just as eager as the first time that Spencer had been invited into their bed. This wasn't the kind of kink or preference that many people had, and Q knew that realistically, it wasn't a healthy one, but he had only ever indulged in it with James before now. James had been the one to figure it out all the way, and they had talked it out until they were both blue in the face from lack of oxygen. They checked in after each time, and it had been a while since Q had needed it. 

He needed it now, though. Q could feel it under his skin. He could feel the need trying to choke him. 

Slipping the robe one, Q walked toward the door of the bedroom. James came out with a small bottle that rattled as he walked. There was only a single pill inside of it. There was always a bottle lying around that had the script ripped off of it to use for housing pills so that the cats couldn't get to them and play. Pills were not taken with enough regularity that Q thought they should have one of those things that hold a week's worth of pills with slots for each time of day. The random bottles saved and stuffed with whatever pills one needed was more than enough. 

James came up behind Q, his arms wrapping around his stomach to pull him back into his body. James was probably already naked, Q had no want to turn around and look. He just wanted to go down and see what was going on with Spencer and the fire. 

"Ready?"

"More than." Q started forward, taking his time to make sure that he was firmly planted on each step before he moved down to the next one. He didn't need a trip to A&E before the end of the night. That would put a damper on more than just the sex planned for that night. 

The living room was only lit up by the fire. The nest of blankets was all spread around on the mattress that had been bought for sleeping in front of the fire. It would make sure that no one had bruised body parts that they didn't want to be bruised. It was picturesque to Q, and he loved it. They would have to do this when he wasn't drunk so that he could actually enjoy and remember the feel of the heat from the fire on his skin and the ache of his body as it took a cock. 

James grabbed the edges of the robe's shoulder and started to sweep it down Q's body. Q stepped forward, toward Spencer as the robe slipped down his body. Spencer was lying in the middle of the nest and was looking at Q's body with hunger in his eyes. Q felt drunk, but the way that Spencer was looking at him made him feel even drunker. Spencer crooked a finger at Q, and it was like it was connected to a string that had Q moving forward almost against his will. 

"Get on your knees and suck," Spencer said as soon as Q stepped onto the nest. 

Q did as he was bidden and dropped to his knees and crawled forward until he was between Spencer's legs. Spencer was half-hard, but he got harder as Q got into position to duck down and lick at the head of his cock. Fingers tightened in his hair, holding him tight while pulling him down.

"I didn't say lick, I said suck," Spencer said. 

Q opened his mouth and took Spencer's cock into it. He grabbed handfuls of the bedding while he went for broke with his bobbing. 

"Our little whore just loves to suck," James said from somewhere behind Q. 

"He's good at it."

Q pushed away from the thoughts of the words being said over his head and worked on getting Spencer's cock as deep as he could get it in his mouth when he was drunk his gag reflex was near all the way gone. He took advantage of that, his lips closing around Spencer's cock low enough that Q could feel the pull of the skin where his balls were. Q wanted this so much. He wanted to lose himself in the haze of sex. Of doing everything for Spencer and James and then having them use him like a cheap whore. 

There was a creak, and Q knew that James had settled into the chair that was just at the edge of the nest. He moaned as his legs were spread apart with the jerk of one of James' feet. It didn't do much but put his arse on display. He groaned as he felt a finger swipe over his hole, but then there was nothing else. 

Spencer held onto Q's hair tighter and then started to thrust up into Q's mouth. Q knew that he had gotten too distracted. 

"On me," Spencer demanded. 

"I think maybe he needs help," James said. There was another creak, and then James was there between his legs. His arms were grabbed, and for a second, Q was falling downward, but James' steady hands kept him up even though he had Spencer's cock fully in his mouth. He couldn't breathe. James held him there until it was getting harder to not try and breathe, and then James was lifting him up and off Spencer's cock. James held Q's hands on his back with one hand and then the other buried itself in his hair, making Spencer let go. Q was held in the perfect position to be spit-roasted, but James wasn't moving to do that. 

Spencer got to his knees and rubbed a thumb over Q's lips. Q parted them and licked at the thumb. 

"He wants something in his mouth, seems like he'd settle for anything. Don't worry, you won't be cockless for long," Spencer said. He used his thumb to pry Q's mouth down, and then his cock was ramming inside. James braced himself behind Q so that he couldn't move backward at all, nor could he move forward. He was stuck where he was, and he loved it. He was being used a hole that Spencer was fucking to get off and little more. 

James held Q right where they wanted him, and the grip on Q's hair kept him from slipping too far into the act of just letting go, there was just enough pain to keep him right and center. Spencer pressed in all the way, his cock lodged firmly in Q's throat as he groaned and came. Q swallowed, massaging Spencer's cock for everything that he could give. Spencer stayed pressed into him until he was soft, and Q needed to breathe. He pulled out gently and spun Q around just as James started to let go of him. Q was settled on Spencer's thighs, sitting in his lap of sorts. James stood up, looking down at Q with a dark look on his face. 

"Open," James said. 

Q opened his mouth, and he felt the cock brushing his lips. James was leaking already, and he smeared that all over Q's lips before he pushed inside. Q's jaw was aching from the first blow job, but it wasn't enough to stop him. James took almost no time to come down Q's throat and worked up from watching Spencer debase Q. Q's cock was hard, but he knew that he wasn't going to be coming anytime soon. Spencer wrapped an arm around his stomach, holding him in place even as James slipped from his mouth. 

James wandered away, and Q closed his eyes to soak up being in Spencer's arms. Nothing had changed. He had given up his deepest, darkest secret to his lovers, and they were still here. They still loved him and treated him the same as always. They were all three broken things that found together their pieces created something beautiful. 

"Drink," James said. 

Q opened his eyes to look at what James had in his hand. It was a glass of what looked like the spiked tea again. It wasn't nearly as much as he had drunk before, but he downed it quickly, followed by the next bottle of water. James handed a bottle of water to Spencer as well before he drank one himself. Q felt the burn of the alcohol, and it wasn't soothed by the water. 

"He's our whore for the night," Spencer said as he tossed the water bottle toward the coffee table. "What should we do with him next?" 

"Whatever we want."

Q shivered at the tone that James used. It was dark and haunting, but Q had never felt safer. Before James had felt unmoored. He had never found somewhere that he felt safe to be himself, the boy who had grown into a man all on his own. 

Spencer drew his hand back to where it was on his stomach instead of his side, and then it started to dip down, brushing ever so lightly at the base of Q's cock. He tried to move to get Spencer's hand on his cock more, but he wasn't able to. Spencer grabbed his shoulder and kept him in place.

"Down on the bedding on your back," Spencer ordered. 

Q moved slowly, his limbs heavy with the alcohol in his system.

"What's your safeword?"

"Hacking," Q said in answer to James's question as he dropped onto his back and looked up at James. James was smiling at him. James slipped between his legs again and looked at him with a fond look. Spencer settled at his head before he moved to sit at Q's side. 

James reached over for something and came back with lube. Q shivered in the cool of the room as the air kicked on, and some of it blew over his body. He wanted to feel everything that James was going to do to him. He wanted to feel it all at the same time that Spencer was doing whatever he wanted to do to him. He wanted to feel it all. 

"Hush," Spencer said as he pushed the hair that had gathered on Q's forehead back. 

Q could feel the sweat on his body now, the air licking at his skin and cooling him down too much. Q started to reach out and pull James to him, but Spencer grabbed his hand then the other and moved to where he was at Q's head again. Tugging on his arm, Q tried to get them free to touch, but Spencer had a good hold on them. 

Leaning over him, Spencer smiled down at Q. The smile turned wicked, and then Spencer was moving again, stretching Q's arms up past his head, and he leaned over. 

"Not yet, little one. You are going to lay there and take everything that we give you and beg for more. Do you think you can do that?" Spencer asked. 

Q nodded his head and gasped as his hole was breached by two of James' slick fingers. James was gentle as he pushed them in, teasing more than anything else. Q wanted everything, hands on him, cock inside of him, tongue tangled with his own. He would get it, he knew. But only if he was good. He groaned as he was filled with James' fingers, all the way to the hilt with one sweep of pressure. 

"Then beg," James said.

"Please, I want cock," Q said. He bit his lip as James pulled his fingers nearly all the way out before pushing them back in. 

"Ah, that comes last, what else do you want?" 

Q wasn't even sure who asked that. He laid there with his hands pressed into the bedding and Spencer over him. He closed his eyes as he felt the first lick of a tongue over his nipple. Spencer's cock was brushing at his head. He wanted so much more, but he knew he hadn't begged enough yet. 

Spencer pressed Q's hands down into the bedding a little harder and then let go. It was a sure sign that he needed to stay where he was and not move his arms. Q turned them enough to where he could grab the blanket, as a reminder. 

James pushed inside of Q with three fingers, lube sliding down Q's arse cheeks as he did. James always used too much when they did this because Q's reactions were delayed to painful stimuli, so James figured that there was never too much lube. 

"I saw you earlier, the naked want in your eyes. You wanna be full of cock, don't you? Choking on one in your mouth and the other stuffed so far up your arse that you feel it in your stomach," Spencer said. 

"Yes," Q hissed as James ran his fingers over Q's prostate. Q thrust up, trying to get James to allow him to go down again and get more fingers, but James just pushed him back down and held him there, making Q take his fingers how he wanted. 

"Not happy unless you have a prick up there, are you?" James asked.

Q shook his head back and forth. He was beyond speaking at that point with Spencer still going after his nipples, one in his mouth and the other tweaked between fingers. He was full of fingers when he would rather be full of cock. He wanted it, he wanted it so much. 

"Please," Q begged. His voice sounded broken, even to him. 

"There he is," James said before he pulled his fingers free of Q's body. 

Q whimpered at the loss but stopped mid noise when he felt something else pressing into him. James thrust hard inside of him. Q felt it all, the stretch of his body, the way that his arse went from empty to full. His back arched off of the ground from the way that it felt damned good. 

Spencer pinned Q's body down by his upper arms, giving him nowhere to go. It wasn't that Q wanted to go anywhere, but this, being held down and fucked, this was what he needed. He felt his body racing toward orgasm and didn't try and stop it. He came, coating his chest and stomach with it and laid there, limp as James chased the rest of his orgasm. 

Q could only feel the hands on his arms and the cock in his arse. The alcohol was burning in his system, and he was more than content to just ride it out. He knew that Spencer could be taking him next. 

James pulled out suddenly, and Q tried to move to get him back in. He knew James hadn't come yet.

"Shush," Spencer said as he helped Q roll onto his front. James helped turn the rest of his body. Q's limbs felt heavy as he was pulled to his knees, and James fucked back into him. 

Q could barely stay up on his arms, and he nearly dove back down, but a hand on his chest holding him up kept him steady. Spencer's other hand traced his lips, and Q opened his mouth as Spencer scooted close enough that Q could feel his half-hard cock at his lips. Q ducked his head to take it into his mouth. It was good, being stuffed in both ends. James fucked him hard enough that Q's body moved onto and back away from Spencer's cock. He was an instrument for their pleasure at the moment. It was too fucking good. 

James came as Spencer finally got hard in Q's mouth. He stayed in Q's arse until he was soft and was slipping out on his own. Spencer backed away, drawing his cock free. Q followed the push of hands on him to get him to lay down. There was the movement of bodies around him, and then there was someone on his back. He could feel the hard cock slipping between the crack of his arse. It had to be Spencer. James was good, but he wasn't that good, and even Q knew that enough time hadn't passed for James to be hard a third time. 

"You look good like this," Spencer said in Q's ear as he lined himself up and then pushed inside. 

Q groaned, burying his head in the bedding. Spencer gripped his hands and stretched up, pulling Q's body taut with the motion. He used that hold as counterpoints to fuck into Q as slow as he wanted. This wasn't meant to be anything but a slow fuck for him. James had been hardness and vigor while Spencer was slow and steady. 

"Like a buffet to be used just as much as I want to use it. Someone who needs to be fucked good and hard all of the time. You need this, don't you? To let go? You need to be used and abused but only by someone you love and trust. Who won't do any more than you need?"

"Yes," Q gasped as Spencer shifted, and instead of barely brushing Q's prostate, he was hitting it with every single pass. 

Q felt the first sob breakthrough sometime later. He was wrung out and limp below Spencer even though his cock was still hard as a rock. He had no way of getting enough strength to his muscles to fuck himself back onto Spencer's cock, so he didn't even try. He felt Spencer coming and cried out in frustration. He was unsated.

"Shush," James said in Q's ear before Q found himself being rolled onto his side with Spencer still inside of him. A hand gripped Q's cock, stroking. It was covered in lube, and it felt so damned good. 

"Let go," Spencer whispered in Q's ear as his hand reached down and cupped Q's balls. 

Q did as he was asked, letting go. He came with a sob, and the tears didn't stop. Q felt the release that he needed overcoming him. Wrapped in James and Spencer's arms, he let go of what he had lost as a child for the first time.

* * *

James watched as Q slept in Spencer's arms. He had a strong drink in his hand that he was sipping at. Spencer's had been downed as soon as Q had fallen asleep in their arms. It hadn't been long after that when Spencer got up to get them all cleaned up. The smell of sex was heavy in the air still despite the air con being on and the fire burning in the fireplace. The smell of fresh air was coming and going in waves, as was the smell of burning wood. It was all mixing into something heady that James kind of loved. 

"How are you doing?" Spencer asked, turning his head away from Q's sleeping face for the first time since James had handed him his drink.

"I am not sure, really. I have no clue how I missed it all, really. There were times that he did something that reminded me of M, but I just assumed that he had worked here at MI6 long enough to pick up the mannerism. Tanner has a few of hers. I just never thought that it was that. I never...I didn't even know that she had kids. I mean, I can understand them being hidden like they were, but she never. She told me once that she had never been graced with children. I know now that it's a lie, but I never even caught that it was a lie." 

"He wanted it that way. Obviously, I mean what little bits of her he has, those are from when he was a child. That they stuck means that they were something that he kept."

"He told me ones that he was incapable of love, at least in the way that normal people think of love, but I know that he loves me. It might not be how most people think love should be, but I know that he's not the best without me."

"Yes, we all saw how he was when you were gone." 

James flinched even though he knew that Spencer's words weren't meant to be anything other than a truth statement. James hated that he had been gone from them for so long. He hated that he had lost them so easily. He knew that none of it was his own fault, but sometimes he felt like it. 

"I missed you as well, it was like a hole in my heart, but I was more worried about Quin to do anything other than taking care of him. He wasn't good. I know that we talked it all out, but this helps me understand what was going on in his head. I never liked Mycroft, even before finding out this. I've looked into Sherlock before this. The consulting detective angle made me take notice. Mycroft blackmails even his own brother into doing things. He's got his own little fiefdom hiding in the shadows. I am shocked that he ever took on MI5."

"I think that he was angling to take over MI6 one day, but even the Queen wouldn't push Mycroft into there without having him working somewhere else. Do you think he'll stay away from MI6 now?" James asked. He had his read on the situation, but Spencer's grasp of human psychology was better than even James'.

"I think that he will for two reasons. He seemed genuinely shocked that it was his brother and that he would do as he asked as a way of making things up to him. And two, he knows that MI6 and England can't lose Quin so he will stay away to make sure that it doesn't. I can see Quin going rogue and fucking up things just to fuck up things if he was pushed out. He might not stoop to acts of terror, but he would be a pain in every single person's behind. M will also make sure. He knows that he has a tenuous grip on MI6, but it's stronger now in the wake of finding out just how deep Blofeld got into our government." 

"Yes, I know that everyone is still paying for that. Distrust runs deep everywhere, but MI6 it seems."

"Q went through everything with a fine-toothed comb. It was so fine that dirt on the other side of the earth was being picked up. He made sure that he could trust everyone there. I think that there are those who fear what he might have found and saved for blackmail. A few of our people get up to some kinky things behind closed doors. It's all consensual and nothing illegal, but I'm sure that a few would do things just to make sure that it never saw the light of day."

"Lola in HR likes to be tied down and fucked by men in animal suits. I'm sure that she would love for that to never see the light of day," James said. He watched as Spencer's eyes lit up in laughter before he dropped his head to Q's shoulder. Q made a noise and turned to where he was on his other side, face buried in Spencer's chest. It was an adorable sight, especially with the fire behind them. They were both still naked while James had slipped on a pair of boxers before heading to get their drinks. 

James drank what was left of his scotch before he stood up and made his way over to where his lovers were laid out. He grabbed the blanket to toss over them all and laid down. Spencer laid his head on the pillow and looked at James. Q was tucked between them, sated, and worn out. James knew that it was the first time that Q had ever let go about his family, about losing them and how he did it. He couldn't imagine leaving his parents like Q had done, but then Q had more than enough reasons. 

"Tell me about Sherlock," James demanded as he got comfortable.

"High functioning sociopath is a good term for him, but he does not care for what anyone thinks. There was a small article put out about how he stores information in his mind, someone overheard him and went to the press about it. It was a fluff piece, but I learned enough from it to understand that he's very smart. Possibly even uncharted. It seems that it's normal for all of the Holmes children. I'd say it's a curse that M visited upon herself."

James laughed at that, and Q rolled over, tucking himself into James's body instead of Spencer's. There was a little bit of flailing limbs but not too much to hit either one of them with a little help. Spencer scooted closer, boxing Q in even more. 

"Sherlock was adrift and had a lot of social issues before he met John Watson, Doctor, and former military. They seem to be circling each other with intent, but neither makes a move. There is a discussion online that Sherlock is asexual with no sex drive, but I'm not sure that I follow that. What I've seen of him and read he strikes me as someone who just doesn't like people enough to get close. Maybe something along the Demisexual scale more than Asexual."

"That's an interesting take," James said.

"Yes, well. The study of sexuality was something that working in the BAU made me curious about. We had a case of a woman who was so convinced that she needed to find the perfect partner to make her want sex that she ended up sexually assaulting seven men before we caught her. She thought she was broken, and she was trying to fix herself. There is a lot to unpack in that case, but it's something that's always stuck with me."

"I feel like I want to meet Sherlock, just to see what he's like. How he scared Q away enough that he left home and did all of this."

"Goes to show how driven our Quin is, though," Spencer said with a smile. He yawned deeply, and James reached out with his hand and rubbed at his face. 

"Yes, it does. Let's get some sleep. He'll be clingy tomorrow. I texted Tanner to make sure that no one bothered us." 

James knew that it would take him a while to fall asleep, but he was okay with that. It didn't take Spencer long at all to pass out, but then it rarely did when he was home and with them. 

The relationship with M had been fraught with issues, but the fact that Q was her son was still the big sticking point to James. He wasn't able to leave him, so James would just have to work through the fact that he had been in a relationship with M's son. He understood why Q had never brought it up. She wasn't his mother anymore. She wasn't anything to him, so she wasn't worth mentioning.

It would take time, but James could work through this.

* * *

Spencer settled in with his drink and looked around the area. There were a lot of couples moving around and getting their teas and coffees doctored up for drinking before leaving. The small bistro was one of Spencer's favorite places to eat lunch. He laughed as he watched a kid take off running from his mother, and he was snagged by the hood of his coat.

"What's got you entertained?" James asked as he dropped down into the seat across from Spencer. He had a cup of coffee in his hand, the smell of it hitting even Spencer. 

"Children with more will than their parents."

"Ah. Did you ever want kids?" James asked.

"I thought that I might one day, but I kind of like not being tied down like that. I think I wanted it because I wanted Aaron and with Aaron came Jack. If a child was dropped into my lap and I was the best to take care of them, yes, I would do it but actually searching one out? Not really."

"Q said mostly the same thing, outside of the whole Jack bit. I feel the same. It's shocking that we've never discussed it. Though he did tell me that he's checked every single person I have slept with on missions and the ten months that followed that. Just to be sure I wasn't going to have children popping out of the woodwork."

Spencer laughed at the look on James' face. Q was working, a mission was going tits up, but he was handling it. He had texted both of them when he knew he wasn't going to be able to leave to join them for lunch. James was not working that day, and Spencer had just gotten back from a mission that had gone fine, but as he had been heading to the airport, he had been jumped, and someone tried to mug him. He had ended up putting them in the hospital, and he had a knife wound to the shoulder that would keep him out of missions for a while. 

The ache in his arm wasn't dulled at the moment, too close to needing another dose of medication. It was why he was out and eating. He needed food with the pills.

"How is your shoulder?"

"Achy but not horrible. No lasting injury to anything, and the surgery went just fine. I'll be ship-shape in a few weeks."

"Quin was livid," James said, looking around. There were more people settling in around them. They would have to watch what they said now. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"Yes, I was mugged on the way home. It was very upsetting."

James gave Spencer a grin at that. Spencer had been more pissed off that he had missed his flight due to having to speak to the French police about it all. Thankfully, Spencer's cover as a traveling businessman had been more than enough to pass muster with the police. The fact that Spencer had fought them off hadn't raised a single eye after Spencer had said he had learned self-defense as a way to stay in shape since he traveled all around the world, it wouldn't be out of place given how dangerous some places were. 

"What was the prognosis on your attacker?" James asked. Spencer knew that he hadn't heard any word on him from Q. Though Q was more silent over the last two days with other missions. 

"He's doing as well as he can in traction. He stumbled out in front of that bike, and it spun and dropped him enough that his breaks were all worse, which, I feel nothing but smugness for. Maybe next time he'll think again before robbing an American."

Spencer watched the people milling around them, especially the pair that had a table between them but were in the line of sight of both Spencer and James. It wasn't until the newspaper was dropped that Spencer realized that it was Sherlock Holmes. Spencer did not expect to see him there. He was notorious for not really leaving his flat at 221B Baker Street. 

Looking back at James, Spencer gave him a smile and then darted his eyes to the side without moving his head. It was a signal that all Double-Ohs knew well and most of the higher-level agents that helped Double-Ohs on their missions. James took his time looking over that way. He looked to the other side first, and when there was a honk from the direction where Sherlock and Watson were, he looked that way before finishing his looking around. 

James raised his eyebrows. 

Spencer was about to say something when an MI6 car pulled up in front of the restaurant, and it just sat there in the no parking lane. Spencer grabbed his phone and texted Q. He wasn't sure what was going on. He didn't know if he and James were needed, and that car was to pick them up, and Q forgot to message. James' phone went off, and he looked at the screen before he smirked. 

"Don't react. It seems that our boffin is being sneaky," James said. He spun his phone around to where Spencer could read the message. 

Spencer wondered just what had got into Quin and made him want to confront Sherlock here. Was this planned when Q had found that they were coming here? Or had it just been a happy accident that they were dining at the same place as Holmes and his companion?

Q got out of the car, righting the suit that he was wearing, looking around. Spencer saw out of the corner of his eye that Sherlock hadn't noticed him but that Watson had. Spencer's thoughts on the man jumped up a few notches. Q walked over to the table where the pair of them were, and he pulled a chair from another table and dropped down into it. Sherlock looked at him with an uninterested eye.

"Tell Mycroft I want nothing to do with him," Sherlock said.

"Tell him that yourself, Sherlock. I'm here for you."

"For me?" Sherlock looked at Q again. His eyes taking him. It was nothing like a once over from an interested person. This was a look that Spencer knew well. Looking for a threat. "And what...does the underling of M want of me?"

"Underling of M? Which underling am I exactly?" Quin looked quite entertained. 

Sherlock stopped his vague dismissal of Q and looked at him again, seeing the trap for what it was. 

"Excuse me," Spencer said. He pressed a kiss to James' cheek and then walked over to join Quin at the table with his brother. When he sat down, he made sure that his gun was visible when he unbuttoned his jacket. 

"And the bodyguard finally shows his face. I wondered with you and your trained monkey of a killer over there if you were British Intelligence or not. The accent and mannerisms for you were a little off. Best brush on your American accent."

"Actually, I'm a former FBI Agent, Mister Holmes. Born and raised in the United States, Vegas, if you want to know. Scotland for that one there." Spencer pointed over his shoulder at James. "So I promise you that my accent is just fine and wouldn't be out of place in DC where I lived before I joined Interpol and was snatched up by MI6 for my ability to profile the targets that we went after." 

"Do your two lovers know that you are fucking them both?" Sherlock asked, looking like he was too smart for everyone around him as he eyed Spencer. He looked like he was looking forward to what was coming. A blow-up or something like it. 

Spencer wondered how he was so off base. Though it seemed like the other two Holmes didn't have relationships in the normal way at all but assumed that all others did. Spencer would love to study all three of them together enough to write a paper on it, but he would never ask it of Quin. 

"Well, I would hope so given that I watched James fuck him this morning when I woke up. Best keep your deductions to yourself if you are going to screw up that badly." 

Sherlock looked at Spencer, kind of like he wanted to punch him. Spencer just gave him a wicked grin before leaning over and pressing his lips to Quin's cheek, right at his ear. 

"I'll admit that was hot," Q said before he leaned over and kissed Spencer's cheek when Spencer sat back in his chair. He nipped at his ear as well before pulling back. "I've always wondered are both of the other Holmes siblings on the spectrum. Mycroft has never gone on a date, and there is no evidence of paying for hookers. Though he could be doing all manner of nasty things to, what is her name this week?" 

"Anica," Spencer said, knowing who Q was talking about with ease. The woman's name changed a lot from what Spencer had found out from Q on the surveillance that he ran on his brothers. 

"The Quartermaster," Sherlock said. 

"Three minutes longer than I thought it would take you at your fastest but two minutes left on your slowest. You are slipping, Sherlock. Maybe having your John living with you is actually not helping you as much as you thought it was."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Q, and Spencer knew that his brain was working at it's fastest to try and figure out who Q was. It was something fun to watch for Spencer. He was very interesting to see him acting like that. He looked severely put out that he was being one-upped. And especially since he was being one-upped by more than one person. The rustle of paper behind them had Spencer looking at James, who was reading a paper and looked to be enjoying just relaxing with a cup of coffee. 

Q reached into a pocket of his suit and pulled out a vial. Spencer was shocked as soon as he saw it. It was heroin. "Do you want that?"

"What in the hell?" Watson nearly yelled. He grabbed the vial and slipped it into a pocket before he looked at Q with a look of abject horror. 

Spencer had to purse his lips to stop from laughing. 

"It's his favorite solution of the mixture the one that he perfected in his teenage years. Though I think that nowadays he might go for something harder than that." Q reached into another pocket, and he laid out another item. It was a small one, hidden by the palm of his hand as he covered it on the table. "Cocaine is a favorite as well from what I remember. Researching milk of the poppy, correct?"

Sherlock's eyes were large as he looked at Q. His brain finally put every piece together. Q's hand moved back, and there was a single flower there. It was a carnation, black. Spencer made a mental note to ask about that and why it seemed to shake Sherlock to his bones. 

"Quintavius?" Sherlock asked. 

"In the flesh," Q said.

"Who is this, Sherlock?" Watson asked.

"My former name, before I killed the version of me, was Quintavius Holmes."

"Dear Lord, there is another of you?" Watson asked next. He looked utterly shaken but also a little bit pissed off. 

"I am the youngest. Left home and never went back. Faked my death and made sure that no one could trace me. I caught the eye of the head of MI6, and she came to my dorm room at college, you know. She looked at me and never once figured out who I was." Quin looked pleased as a peacock about that, but Spencer could tell that it was a lie. He was showing Sherlock what he wanted Sherlock to see. 

"Who was she?" Watson asked, looking at Sherlock as he said it. 

"Mummy," Sherlock said. The tone was soft and respectful in a way that spoke of love, at least as much love as Sherlock could have. 

"Yes. I sat in front of our dear mother, and she never knew that I was her son. She praised me for the homeless that I paid to play my parents at functions that I couldn't get out of having a parent at before I turned sixteen. I was emancipated at sixteen and lived my life as I wanted. Away from the Holmes name and parents who gave no care for me. Or siblings that used me. Mycroft is botching the game, you've been looking into what he's doing too much, and I knew that you would figure out it was when he came to MI6 that it started. You would show up and do something stupid. So I made sure to meet you when I could, and you were out of your den. I want nothing to do with you." 

"Quiny," Sherlock said. 

The flash of anger over Quin's face wasn't a shock at all. The name was meant to spark emotion, but Spencer figured that it wasn't the emotion that Sherlock wanted that he got. In fact, Quin looked like he wanted to shoot him. 

"Did you want my gun?" Spencer asked. He rolled his head to the side and looked at Quin out of the corner of his eye with a smirk on his lips. "Or my backup. I have that, as well. It's a favorite of yours, isn't it?"

"Why does your bodyguard need that many guns?" Sherlock asked.

"Not a bodyguard. I was just enjoying a wonderful lunch with James while trying to figure out where inside of MI6 I wanted him to fuck me while Q listens in. It's a favorite pastime, you know. Then he showed up here. I support him in all that he does, so I came over, so he wasn't alone, given that there are two of you. Be thankful it wasn't James that came over. He deals with people who insult Q by shooting them. Usually, he goes for knees."

"And what do you go for?" Watson asked as he looked at Spencer. 

"Non-vital organs," Spencer said. 

"Last time it was someone's bollocks," James called out just loud enough to be heard over the traffic around them. A few patrons looked at them with disdain. James folded up his paper and laid it down before snagging his coffee and moving tables. He walked back over and dropped more than enough money and grabbed Spencer's tea. He set the tea down in front of Quin and then settled in at the table behind both of them. 

"FBI agent, I guess I wouldn't expect any different, even if you took a paper pusher role." 

"Oh, Sherlock, I would really just quit while you are ahead," Spencer said. He leaned forward like he was going to say something to Sherlock but then switched to look at Watson. "Doctor Watson. How much of a threat am I?"

"On par with the man behind you, I would say."

"Someone like him would never be a Double-Oh," Sherlock protested.

"Oh, and why not?" Quin asked. He looked at Spencer and then at James. "It's not like anyone would think he's not a threat. He's smart as hell and profiled criminals for a living. He knows the human body well enough to know how to use it for pleasure or pain. He can assess a situation faster than some field agents with twice as many years in as him. So tell me, Sherlock, what makes him not viable for being a Double-Oh? His build? He's got some muscle on him? His brain? We need that in the field, more than brute force these days. He once was taken captive and tortured. He got free and killed everyone but one person. He let that person hear what he did to everyone else and then used their own comm system to tell him what he was going to do to him when he found him. Sadly the man died of a heart attack from fear before he could get to him."

"What did you say your name was?" Sherlock asked.

"I didn't say what it was, but you can call me Spencer. And as you know, this is James behind me."

"Yes, I recognize Bond. He liked to break into Mummy's place. Mummy said he was smart, but I assumed that it was some form of attachment that made her think that. You did know that, right? That you are fucking the woman you used to call M's youngest child."

"Yes, I was made well aware of that, and I still took him home and fucked him like a two-bit whore, and he begged for more."

Sherlock stood up, shoving the table enough to where James' coffee spilled a little. Spencer picked it up and drained it before handing the cup back to James so it wouldn't fall off and break. 

"I'd think twice about that," Spencer said. He looked up at Sherlock. "How would you like to be in traction long enough that your brain would go insane from not being able to work cases?"

"You wouldn't, not in public," Sherlock said.

"I haven't done anything to piss of M in a little while. I'm sure that he wouldn't care much when I say it's in defense of Q. James will just kill you." Spencer relaxed in his chair and gave the man a grin.

"You'd kill your lover's brother?" Watson asked James.

"Biologically, brother, yes, but emotionally, I would say that Q's more attached to his cats than this man here. So yeah, I'd kill him."

"I came here to stop you from butting into things. If you set foot anywhere near MI6 or where I live, I will have you arrested for treason, Sherlock. I want nothing to do with the Holmes name. I want nothing to do with you or Mycroft. Go away and never darken my steps." Q stood up, and Spencer flowed with him. James took his time standing up. 

"You can't arrest me for treason."

"Stalking a member of SIS is not something you want to do. Mycroft would go along with it so that he had no scandal attached to his name, and you know it. Sherlock Holmes would be found with drugs or something else like it and enough to make it all hush-hush. He would do a lot to make sure he stays where he is, including making sure you can't make issues. Doctor Watson, it was lovely to meet you. I'm very happy that Sherlock found someone that he cares about other than his mother." Q turned on his heel and walked over to the car. He slipped in but didn't shut the door. 

Spencer waved for James to go first. They took the Tube to get where they were so they could head back in the car, or wherever Q wanted them to go. Spencer turned at the last second and looked at Sherlock. 

"And if you harass him enough to do that, you might get a visit in prison from one of us. And I'm not just talking about James and I. I'm talking about the other Double-Ohs. To them, he's their little brother, and they would kill anyone in the world for him." 

Spencer got into the car with that parting shot and looked at Quin, who was across from him. He looked tired but not too upset. 

"He was getting enough attention to what he was doing that Mycroft called M and asked how I wanted it dealt with. The problem is that Sherlock doesn't let things go. He would have kept digging until he found it, and that probably would have got him in trouble. At least now he knows what will happen. M is very serious about treason charges and putting him in jail. I would love it, but I have to give him a fair warning."

"He must have been shocked to make so many wrong guesses."

"He does allow his own thoughts to color things sometimes. It's not a good thing. M gave me the rest of the day off. How about we got to that lovely place that James has been trying to get me to go to for a long time? The restaurant that the American opened up."

"Ah, Jake's restaurant," Spencer said.

Quin and James looked at him.

"What?" James asked.

"Yes, Jake Durham. He expanded his restaurants over here when Aaron and Jax moved over. Aaron is a very silent business partner with him, using his father's blood money for a good thing, he said. Aaron took me on a few hush-hush dates to his place in DC, private dining, and such. I'm sure I can get us a table there if you wish for tonight. The lunch service is okay, but the dinner is much better. I vote for dinner."

"Whatever you wish, darling," James said as he held out his hand to Quin.

Quin took the hand and allowed James to pull him over into his lap. 

"That sounds wonderful to me. Let's go home and fuck until we can't anymore." 

"As you wish," Spencer said.

* * *

James let himself into the house, hearing nothing despite the early hour. He frowned and looked around when he got to the living room. The cats were all curled on the couch, Mombi and Ozma on a cushion each while Woozy and Pipt were curled around each other on the middle cushion. It wasn't that odd of an occurrence really, but it was usually when the cats were being sexiled, as Q called it. 

Slipping off his jacket and hanging it up, James then toed out of his shoes and started for the stairs. He had been gone for three weeks doing three back to back training missions for newer agents. The threat was low, and he really agreed that they all needed it. Every single one of the fuckers kept on touching their ears when talking. James had literally ended up chucking one over a bridge. It was a not very tall one but still, over the bridge he had gone. Q was going to end up reaming him for that one. A good bit of tech had gotten waterlogged. James had slipped them into rice to transport back, but he wasn't sure it could all be saved. 

The bedroom door was open, and the light was on. James grinned, hoping to catch them in the act. He crept into the room to stop dead at the sight. They were both asleep. Spencer lay on his front with a book open in front of him, his hand splaying the pages open. His head was on a pillow, eyes closed. Spencer was stark naked, his body on display to James, other than what Q was covering up.

Q was between Spencer's legs, a computer propped on Spencer's lower back, and Q's hand was steadying it while he had his head pillowed on Spencer's ass. Q had a sheet on his body, but there was little left to James' imagination. The sheet was sheer enough that James could see that he was fully naked under it. 

James slipped up and grabbed the laptop, gently getting it from Q's hand before he did the same to the book. Neither of his lovers woke up at all, not even just a little as he did that. He slowly pulled the sheet down to get a good look at naked Q before he started to strip down. He had showered at MI6 before coming home since he needed to change anyway. 

Q shivered a little in the room's cool air, so James hurried up on getting what he needed out and ready to go. Q rubbed his face on Spencer's arse cheek, and it made James smile. He figured that they had tried to stay up knowing that he was coming home but had succumbed to sleep. He couldn't fault them at that. They had been running the ops just as much as James and 001 had been in the field. 

James leaned over Q's body and pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. It was a simple sign of affection that he had done since the beginning. Q said that his mind and body, though asleep, recognized it for him, and he woke up slower from it. He inhaled and found that Q smelled of his body wash. James couldn't help but move up to where he smelled Spencer as well and found the matching scent there. They had missed him a great deal, it seemed. 

Sliding back down the bed, James rubbed a hand over Q's arse cheek before he bit at it. Q shivered a little bit and then settled again. James spread his cheeks and licked a stripe up the crack, pushing in a little right at his hole. Q moved, sliding up the bed to where he was laying more on Spencer. James followed him up, licking every single time that Q settled down until Q was up Spencer's body and their faces close. 

Hovering right at the edge of the bed, James watched as Spencer started to wake up, his hips rocking up into what had to be Q's erection. 

"Quin," Spencer said, turning his face to where he was looking at the side that Q was on. 

Q moved to where he could kiss Spencer, the angle was awkward, but they had always been able to make it work. James enjoyed watching them making out, Spencer rocking up into Q's cock and Q rocking down into his ass. It was a fucking pretty show, but James was more interested in joining than watching this time. 

James put a knee on the bed and depressed his weight onto it. It was instantaneous. Both Q and Spencer stiffened, and then they were rolling to either side of the bed, grabbing guns and turned onto their backs to aim at James. James raised his hands up and held still as both of them realized that it was just him and not someone else. 

Spencer started to laugh, his eyes darting up and down James' body. James looked down to see that his cock was hardening up the rest of the way, jutting out from his body.

"What? It's sexy, you both holding guns on me. It's not like it's the weirdest kink that any of us have." James let his hands drop as they both relaxed their arms before putting the guns back where they belonged. He finished getting onto the bed and pulled Q back toward him. "Missed you."

"Missed you, too," both Q and Spencer said at the same time. 

James reached out and pulled Spencer down the bed a little as well, to where he was able to lay without his head on a pillow. He climbed up Q first, kissing him deeply before moving to the side to do the same to Spencer. 

"Just wanna feel you both, can you do that?" James asked as he wiggled down into the space between them. They weren't going to deny it to him, James knew that. They would do anything for him just as he would do anything for them. He was living for them when he thought that he would end his career at the end of the bullet from a gun from a threat to England. 

James faced Spencer, pulling him into a kiss as Q settled at his back, wrapping himself around him. Yeah, he could live with this for the rest of his life.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
